Making Money: The Kukai Edition!
by CaityAndNaeHeartCookies
Summary: What happens when it turns out that those darn people at the window insurance company don't cover death by soccer balls? Kukai's failed attempts at money making of course... ONESHOT


**Caity: Nya! I ish back!! My second Shugo Chara fic!!! Yayz!! and this time I have Nae in tow!! Say hi Nae!**

**Nae: HI!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Hey everyone!**

**Kukai: Yo!**

**Caity: It's Kukai!!!!!! -Sparkly eyes- -tackles Kukai-**

**Kukai: Argh help me!!**

**Daichi: Run?**

**Kukai: I can't move... -_-**

**Daichi: Well than I can't help you...**

**Kukai: You traitor!!!**

**Daichi: Sticks and stones Kukai my buddy, sticks and stones...**

**Caity: Yes Kukai, sticks and stones......are great to throw at door-to-door salespeople..**

**Kukai: -_-"**

**Caity: Oh and by the way Kukai I'm stealing your jacket, you know the one you have when you Character Transform to Sky Jack...**

**Nae: And I have dibs on your gloves..**

**Kukai: Why??i**

**Caity: Because we want them!! -Pulls out spork as eyes gleam- Got that?!!**

**Miki and Yoru: On with the story Nya!**

**Caity: Their so kawaii!! They would make such pretty babies-**

**Miki and Yoru: WHAT!?!?!??!?!?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kukai this is all your fault..." Rima accused, making a point of waving a finger in front of Kukai's face.

"I said I was sorry...." Kukai grumbled as he blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry?? SORRY!!! Does sorry put food on the table?!?!?"

"No ma'am..."

"So how are you going to fix it!?!?"

"Earn some money..."

"Good little boy" Rima smiled as she stood on her tip-toes to ruffle Kukai's hair.

"Little! I'm in middle school!! And your a midget!! I'm bigger than you height and age wise so there!" Kukai said as he stuck his tongue out at her and folded his arms.

"Obviously not maturity wise..." Rima mumbled as she watched Kukai sit on the ground and hug his knees to chest, a black rain cloud hovered over his head as he drew random patterns in the dirt.

"How did you say this happened again Kukai?" Amu said in a small attempt to break up Rima and Kukai's little fight.

"Well ya see... I was just on my way home from soccer practice when I thought I'd drop in and pay you all a little visit.."

_Flashback_

_"Huh no-ones here...well I guess I'll just practice a little..." Kukai said as he and Daichi made their way outside the royal guardian to the grass._

_"Alright Kukai! Get ready for this!! Super Ultra Daichi Kick of doom!!!" Daichi said as he kicked the bigger-than-him soccer ball as hard as he could. It moved a grand total oooooof.....ten centimetres... _

_Daichi glared at Kukai as he heard a snicker escape his mouth._

_"What?! You think that you can do better!!"_

_"Yes!!"_

_"Prove it! Kick the ball all the way over the roof of the royal garden!!"_

_"Fine!" _

_Kukai positioned the ball and kicked it with all his might....._

_**SMASH!!!**_

_"Oops?"_

_"Haha!! Kukai!! Ha!! Ha!!"_

_"Daichi! Your supposed to be supportive!!"_

_"Ok ok..hmm....look on the bright side..Yaya, Nagi and the King won't hurt you-" Kukai brightened up considerably "-But Rima and Amu on the other hand..." ...Kukai deflated again._

_"Thanks for the kind words of comfort..."_

_"Anytime Kukai!!" Daichi said patting him on the back, ignoring the evil aura his owner was emitting and the death glare that was fixed on him._

_"Ah Kukai!! You came to visit!! Yaya was thinking that you forgot her!!"_

_"Ah hello Kukai!!"_

_".....hello....."_

_"Kukai!"_

_"Wecome back Soma-kun"_

_'Ah crap....'_

_End of flashback_

And that brings us back to Kukai's current situation. Amu, Yaya and Rima were staring at him like he was insane, the other boys had already left to see the Chairman....oh whats his face...anyways....

"So basically Kukai had a contest with himself and Kukai......lost?" Yaya giggled as she shoved yet another cookie into her mouth.

'Is she ever without sweets?' Kukai thought as he watched Yaya consume 3 more cookies, a large cake and a candy cane.

"Well he didn't exactly lose...."

"Thank you Daichi!"

"....he had his butt whooped!!"

"..........."

"HAHAHAHAHHAH!!!"

"Daichi.....you are evil....."

"Well what's a Chara to do? I was created by you wasn't I?"

"....No comment...."

"Guys!!"

The group turned to see Tadase and Nagehiko running towards them. They slid to a stop, panting with their hands on their knees.

"He said.....huff.....window insurance.....huff.....doesn't cover death by....soccer balls....huff...." Nagihiko panted before collapsing to the floor.

"Eh your outta shape Nagihiko...I thought you were a dancer...."

"Shut up Kukai! You'd be tired to if you had to chase that guy around the entire school. Seriously he's the planetarium caretaker, the Founding King, the chairman, a cat fanatic.....what else is he? Clark Kent?"

"Maybe he is...You know once Yaya did see him enter a phone booth with a large bag..."

"Yaya he is not Superman..."

"But Amu-chiiiiiii!! He could be!! Yaya thinks that he is!!"

"Ok Yaya whatever you say..."

"My friends!! Thank you for volunteering to help me make enough money! You guys are the best! Now onwards! It's time to put 'Making Money: The Kukai Edition' to work!" Kukai beamed as he pulled a little green book out of thin air and waved it around in front of him. It was entitled.....'Making Money: The Kukai Edition'....when did he get his own book!! This was outrageous! The other characters have more screen time yet he was the one with the book!?!! How did that even work!?!?

"Let's go Amu!" Kukai said as threw the book in the air making it vanish in a puff of smoke. He then tied a rope around Amu and took off, poor poor Amu dangling behind him. The other guardians had no choice but to follow, Tadase was worried about the humpty lock and what would happen if Ikuto showed up. (**Caity:** You horrible person Tadase! How could you care more about the lock then about Amu?!?! How could you?!?! **Tadase:** What?! You made me this wa- **Caity:** I will hear none of you excuses slave!! **Tadase:** -whimpers-). Nagihiko, Yaya and Rima were worried about their darling best friend/sister figure and what might happen if her and Kukai were alone together. They shuddered at the thought....

**Rima's mind**

"Hey, Amu-chan?"

"Yes Kukai-kun?"

"Want to go see that comedy festival together?"

"Oh my gosh! Kukai! Your my new best friend!"

**Nagihiko's mind**

"I love you, Amu..." Kukai confessed as they sat in a boat, the moonlight reflecting off the lake water underneath them.

"I-I love you too Kukai!" Amu yelled as she launched herself at Kukai and hugged him.

"That's great m'dear, we shall be married in the morning!!"

"Yes my love!" Amu said as she looked deep into Kukai's eyes and kissed him softly.

**Yaya's mind**

"Lets go for ice cream, eh Amu?"

"Ok Kukai! I want chocolate!!"

"Have much as you like, it's on me!"

"Really Kukai? Thank you!!"

**Tadase's mind**

"I've finally got the humpty lock...Amu..." Ikuto sneered as he kicked Amu once last time and took off into the night.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!! Come back here you fiend!!!" Tadase called out as he raced off after him, not even noticing that he had stepped on Amu in his haste.

**Back in the real world**

Rima's eyes gleamed as she pulled out her pocket knife and with renewed energy ran even faster than before. Nagihiko's eyes teared up as he too ran even faster, Amu couldn't marry Kukai! That was unacceptable!! Yaya cried a river of anime tears and Pepe imitated her, somehow in his vulnerable state she had roped Nagihiko into dragging her along. Tadase's eyes filled with flames, not literally cause then he would die, as he raced after the group, Ikuto couldn't and wouldn't steal the humpty lock!!

Finally they caught sight of Amu and Kukai, screeching to a halt in front of them. They all started yelling at the same time.

"Kukai! How dare you try to steal my best friend you-"

"AMU! Don't listen to him! He isn't worthy of your love! Your too young to elope-"

"How could you Kukai! Yaya wanted ice cream too!! And you paid! You never pay for Yaya-"

"Where's Ikuto! He will never get the humpty lock! You still have it right Hinamori-san-"

"Ummm huh?...Never mind! Time for phase one!!" Kukai said as he flashed everyone a grin and a thumbs up, with lots of sparkles and a blue and green background behind him.

**Making money scheme 1: Lemonade stand**

"Kukai, why would you make me the sign-holding-lemon?" Rima hissed, if she was a snake Kukai would have been bitten and dead by now.

"Because your so cute and you do that fake crying thing that makes anyone feel guilty!! Please Rima?? You are the only one who can do this"

"Fine! But if you tell anyone that it was me in the giant lemon suit, well lets just say that you should watch your back in dark alleyways...." Rima snarled as she narrowed her eyes at Kukai to maximise her threats effect. It must of worked because Kukai was sweating bullets and shaking, with a satisfied nod Rima set off to change into the horrifying garment.

"Hey look! Yaya can see Yaya's house!!! HI MUM!!!"

"Yaya, get down..."

"Amu-chi's a buuullllyyy!!" Yaya whined as she climbed down from the top of the stop sign. "BYE MUM!"

"Hey Himamori-san! What are you kiddies doing?"

"It's Hinamori, N!! N!!"

"Nakaidou-sensei desu, lemonade?" Suu said as she struggled to lift a plastic cup, it was all they could afford on Kukai's middle school salary.

"Yes please Suu!"

"Ok desu, just a second.....for the love of desu!! How heavy is this thing!?" Suu pouted as she crossed her arms and retreated back into Amu's pouch. That stupid cup making a fool out of Suu!!

"Here sir! That'll be....take the one, to the power of infinite....carry the twenty-eight.....four dollars!!" Kukai announced, as he looked up from his notepad of extremely confusing mathematical equations.

"Right...ummm have fun kids!" Nakaidou said as he ran away towards a shoe store.

"HEY! COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THAT!!" Kukai yelled as he took off after the school teacher.

"Kukai! Wait! Character change at least!!" Daichi called out as he flew after them.

"Fine! But I want my four dollars!!" Kukai said, determination in his eyes as he character changed with Daichi and continued the chase.

"Well, what do we do?" Yaya asked as she bounced up and down.

"I'm leaving!" Amu said as she spun on her heel and began to walk in the direction of her house.

"Wait! Amu-Chi!! Kukai knew that we would try to escape so he stole all our diaries.." Yaya trailed off as she glanced at the now frightening form of Amu.

"HE DID WHAT!!!" Amu screeched as a now chibified Yaya screamed and dived behind Nagihiko for protection.

"No! He took Suzie!!!- Ahem I mean, I don't have a diary..." Tadase trailed off as he glanced from side to side before sulking under the counter of the lemonade stand. Kukai ran back towards them, uncharacter changed, with Daichi by his side, triumphantly waving his four dollars in the air. He smiled smugly before throwing the money in the collection tin and taking his place behind the counter.

Suddenly Ikuto sprinted past them, cat ears and tail proof that he had character changed with Yoru, he paused for minute, turned back, grabbed Amu and kept running. Not even a millisecond later Utau came charging down the road and ripped Kukai's lemonade stand to smithereens in her haste to catch Ikuto.

"IKUTO!! COME BACK!! IKUTO!! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT AMU!!!....MUCH!!! IKUTO!!!"

And with that they had disappeared around the bend, Kukai just sat there blinking. Tadase was buried beneath the debris (maybe he shouldn't have gone and hid beneath the counter?), Nagehiko was snickering behind his hand and trying to comfort Rima who was crying because the scary kitty took Amu away and Yaya just grinned and waved.

"See you later Amu-chi!!"

"Oh well, Amu will be back, after all I have her diary." Kukai grinned.

"No! I'm coming Suzie!!" Tadase groaned as he crawled out from beneath the planks of wood that were once a lemonade stand.

"Well onto my next plan!!" Kukai yelled as he once again waved 'Making Money: The Kukai Edition' in the air. The others just groaned and rolled their eyes, except Yaya who was standing to attention and saluting Kukai.

**Making money scheme 2: Garage sale**

"Okay, does everyone have some stuff to sell?" Kukai asked as he heaved his own box onto his front lawn.

"Yep!" Yaya sang happily as she set down a box full of rubber ducks next to Kukai.

"Uh huh," Nagehiko said as he put a box of all his old girl clothes down as well.

"Well, ya see..I-I-I...Ummm...." Tadase stuttered as he played with his fingers nervously.

"Oh come on!! Character change!!" Kiseki called out and a little crown appeared on Tadase's head.

"HAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH!! Why should I let you sell MY stuff, Commoner? After all, when I conquer this pitiful planet it will all be worth a lot of money!!" After Kiseki finished his speech he un-character changed and Tadase instantly crouched down to mope and grow mushrooms.

"Uhmmm, okaaaaay... Anyways! Time to sell stuff!! Rima did you finish putting up the signs?!"

Rima just nodded and gave him a thumbs up. She was too exhausted to answer him properly, he made her run all over town and Rima hated anything that made her sweat with a passion!! Kukai would pay later...when she caught her breath and could stand up straight.

"Alright then, I suppose that we just wait until someone comes-" Kukai was cut of by Daichi.

"Guys! It's an X-Character!!"

"Ahh! Yaya doesn't want to fight! Yaya only just started to eat her chocolate ice cream..." Yaya whined then noticing the looks that she received from the other four added, "Fine! Let's go Pepe!"

"Kuso Kuso!"

"Let's go Daichi dude!!"

"Temari, character change!"

"Alright...let's go Kiseki..." Tadase sighed, as he abandoned his mushrooms for the time being.

"My own heart unlock!!"

Then they went through the incredibly long and tiresome transforming sequence and popped out all awesome and ready to fight. Only to find that they had wasted so much time talking and transforming that the X-Character had run away.

"Well that's just great! It's all your fault Tadase!!" A character-changed Nagehiko spat as he waved his scythe-y thing at him.

"Woah! How is this my fault!!?" Tadase asked as he jumped back out of range. His question was left unanswered though because their first customers for the day decided to show up. A blonde girl was dragging her red-headed companion by the wrist.

"Come on Nae! We can't pass up this chance to buy something for less than half it's original sales value!!" The blonde whined as she struggled to pull her friend.

"Geez Caity, you are so cheap, I swear. And I thought I was stingy....Fine then....." Nae sighed as she allowed herself to be pulled along. Caity's eyes lit up as she spotted Kukai, who was the only one still character transformed, besides Nagehiko and Tadase. Tadase hadn't had a chance to change back because he was still too busy dodging Nagehiko and his giant scythe-y thingo. Caity charged at Kukai and pulled off his awesome green jacket thing, threw some money at him and took off with it.

"Hey give that back!! It isn't for sale!!" Kukai hollered as he chased after her. Rima and Yaya just sipped their tea and enjoyed the free show. Kukai was chasing Caity in circles and Nae was chasing Nagehiko (She wanted the scythe-y thing), Nagehiko was chasing Tadase (To kill him) and Tadase was chasing Nae in hopes of using her as a human shield. Kukai had finally caught up to Caity upon realising that he was character transformed....duh! He retrieved his shirt-jacket thing and walked back to the group, glaring when Rima giggled at him.

Nagehiko had finally caught Tadase, when his scythe-y thing was pulled out of hands. Shocked Nagehiko changed back and the scythe-y thing disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tadase saw his chance and took it, racing back over to the protection of his mushroom patch. Nae sighed wistfully as she stood up and dragged Caity away, they would go somewhere else and buy a giant scythe-y thing...Hmmm maybe they had one at 'Toyz-R-Us', well it was worth a shot so off they went.

"Well that plan failed..." Kukai sighed as he continued, "But-"

Kukai was cut of by the rest of his loyal team and best friends groaning, they thought that he would've given up by now, but no such luck..

"Ahem!" Kukai faked coughed as he ignored their unenthusiasm towards his stunning new plan, "Time for plan 3 in 'Making Money: The Kukai Edition'!!!"

They group sighed as they trudged after Kukai, what else could he possibly have in mind??

**Making money scheme 3: Car wash**

"Ok guys! Lets get to it!" Kukai cheered as he attempted to make his subordinates at least a little bit happy about his new plan. All he got in response was a glare (Rima), a enthusiastic thumbs up (Yaya), a nod (Nagehiko) and Tadase ignored him completely. Kukai hated being ignored, especially when he was in the midst of an important operation, so he grabbed the closest thing to him, a bucket, and threw it at Tadase's head.

"Owww!!"

"Ha! That got you attention, now..." Kukai trailed off as he noticed that Tadase had gone back to blankly staring to his left. So Kukai grabbed the next closest thing, a hose, and ditched at Tadase's head...again.

"Owwww!!!"

"Pay attention!! Or els-"

"Or else what, Commoner?!?! What gives you the right to order me around!??! I will own this pitiful planet by tomorrow at the latest so don't push your luck! Or else I shall have you beheaded by my loyal servant Temari!!" Tadase, who was obviously character changed with Kiseki, roared. Temari's eyes glinted evilly and Negehiko just shook his head slowly. Kiseki, having shown that no good commoner what for, decided to let Tadase handle it from here and he was shocked when the boy went back to mope next to his mushrooms (which were now in a portable container, of course).

Amu, having finally gotten away from cat-boy and his insane, psychotic sister, not an easy feat, walked back up to the group. Her eyebrow raised when she saw Tadase, with two huge lumps on his head, growing mushrooms in a plastic take-away container. Deciding that it was better to just not ask, Amu sighed as she got ready for whatever it was that Kukai was planning now.

"Okay everyone! Get to work washing those cars!!" Kukai said as he sat down on a lawn chair with a glass of lemonade.

"What about you?!" Amu demanded, her 'cool and spicy' characteristic coming into play.

"Well, I'm supervising of course!"

"Oh no you don't! You slave-driver! Your the one who needs the money now get up and help!" Amu demanded as she tipped Kukai's chair over, depositing him, none too delicately, onto the ground.

"Fine.." Kukai sighed as he got up and dusted himself off, "But don't say that I didn't warn you, I have a bad history with keeping cars in one piece..."

"I'm sure that it can't be that bad.." Amu reassured him as she patted him on the back and got to work.

**Three hours later**

"I wish that I could eat those words.." Amu said as she stared wide-eyed at the destruction that Kukai had managed to cause. He had broken the steering wheel and and the wind-screen wipers off one woman's car and she had demanded that he pay for the damages. He had also managed to dent one car three times with a sponge and the owner of that car also wanted money to pay for the damages. He had also somehow managed to crash a parked car...Amu didn't even want to know how on Earth he had done it, but the point was that Kukai was in even more debt than he was at the start of the day.

"Guys, I think that we need a new plan.." Kukai said as he rubbed the spot on his head where the lady had hit him with her purse.

"Oh gee, ya think?" Rima said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that my plans so far haven't been very good, but this one is fool proof!! 'Making money: The Kukai Edition' recommends it!" Kukai said as he once more pulled out the little green book and flipped through the pages, "Aha! Here it is!!".

Kukai turned the book around so that everyone could see, their eyes widened, he could not be serious...

**Making money scheme 4: Dress up and hire yourself out for little kids birthday parties**

"Isn't this fun guys?!"

"Shut up Kukai..." Amu gritted out. She was dressed up as a donkey, she was really not in the mood right now...

"Aww come on! Where's your party spirit?!" Kukai asked as he pulled out the sword of his samurai outfit.

"I must have left it at home today, sorry.." Amu said, rolling her eyes at him. Rima was dressed up as a witch and looked so cute!! Yaya was a fairy, Nagehiko was vampire and Tadase was an elf.

"Guys!! Yaya found the birthday cake!!"

"No wait Yaya don't!" Amu warned as she sprinted over, tripping on her tail, to stop Yaya before she demolished the poor kids birthday cake.

Rima just sat in the corner, glaring at all the kids who even so much as breathed within five feet of her, she had never liked parties... ever since the day that she got trapped inside the bouncing castle when she was 3. Tadase was trying to crawl out from underneath the pile of kids who thought it would be funny to sit on him and pull on his ears, his real ears, mind you, not the fake elf ones. Nagehiko had character changed with Temari and was showing some of the kids how you really crack a pinata. Amu had failed to get to Yaya in time and she had eaten almost all of the cake, the rest she had accidently flung at Amu in her haste. Kukai? Well Kukai was attempting to make balloon animals for the kids and failing epically.

"What is this??" Random Kid 1 whined.

"It's a dog!" Kukai replied.

"No it isn't, it doesn't even look like a dog.." Random Kid 2 pointed out as he gestured to the bunch of knots.

"Listen here! It's a dog! Got that!"

And so Random Kid 1 and 2 did what any little kid did when threatened....they cried and ran to their mother.

"Jimmy, Timmy, who did this to you?"

And of course, being the dobbers that we know little kids are, they pointed at Kukai and stuck their tongues out when their mother's back was turned. The angry woman strode over to Kukai and grabbed his ear, dragging him over to the door she flung him out, causing him to land rather painfully on the steps. Seconds later, his friends followed and of course they didn't get paid...plus Nagehiko had to pay for the three chairs and the table that he sliced up whilst he was blind folded.

"Well guys I think that's it...we're done..." Kukai sighed dejectedly. The others had been waiting for those words all day but they couldn't stand to see him so depressed so Amu said something that she never thought would never say...

"Come on, doesn't your book have at least one more idea?"

"One more? Please, it has thousands more! I wrote it myself! Let's see now...hmm...no...no... maybe..no....nuh uh...hmm...possibly....oh that could wor-nah...uhm...oh this one looks promising!!" Kukai shouted gleefully.

**Making money scheme 5: Raffle**

"GET YOUR RAFFLE TICKETS!! ummm....WIN AWESOME PRI-" Kukai was cut off when a shoe came flying through the air and hit him on the head.

"You suck! BOO!"

"Why you little!!"

"No Soma-kun! Don't kill him, he was just kidding...right?"

"No actaully I was se-"

"See, Soma-kun he was just joking go back to selling your tickets.."

They were all in the assembly room at Seiyo elementary, attempting (Well at least Kukai was anyway) to sell raffle tickets to little snot-nosed brats that were armed with shoes....fun.

"COME AND GET YOUR RAFFLE TICKETS!! RIGHT HE-" Kukai was once again cut off by the evil child with a death wish.

"BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!!!" He yelled, cupping a hand around his mouth to make himself louder and the hand was pulling a 'thumbs down' gesture.

"That's it! I've had just about enough of you!" Kukai shouted as he threw his ticket book over his shoulder and dived into the crowd, shoving his way through the crowd to the evil munchkin.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE??!" Tsukasa (Planetarium caretaker guys name! I finally remembered it!!) roared as his silent entry had been completely ignored, throwing off his cool and calm demenour completely.

"He started it!" Kukai said as he pointed accusingly at the young boy he had in a head lock.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NUH UH!

"YOU JUST DON'T LEARN DO YA-"

"AHEM!" Tsukasa coughed at the top of his lungs, glaring at both boys he continued, "Now, what are you doing?"

"Well I have to find a way to pay for that window so-"

"What window?"

"The one at the royal gar-"

"Oh that one! I already had that fixed I was just messing with ya." Tsukasa said as he chuckled to himself.

"Why does everyone keep cutting me off!!!" Kukai's eye twitched as he pulled out his 'Making Money: The Kukai Edition' and threw it as hard as he could at Tsukasa's head before storming out, dragging the poor unfortunate boy (Who was still in a head lock) with him.

"Let me go psycho!!" He cried as he struggled against Kukai's grip.

"What was that?"

"Erm nothing?"

"Nothing...?"

"Nothing, Your Awesomeness!!"

"Better." Kukai grinned smugly as he let the boy go, the boy looking terrified as he ran off to join his friends by the gates of the school. Amu and the rest of the guardians sweatdropped, middle school had messed with his head....

"I AM NOT CRAZY!!!"

Ah! Now Kukai can hear what they're thinking!!

"NO! I CAN'T READ MINDS!!"

"Well than how can you-"

"You were all thinking out loud."

"Oh....whoops"

* * *

"IKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO!!! COME BACK!!! I WANNA HAVE YOUR CAT-EARED SIX-TOED INCESTERY BAAAAAABIES!!!!!"

"Ah crap..." Ikuto sighed as he ran into a dead end, he spun around to go back but the entry was blocked by an eerie shadow with pig tails.

* * *

**Caity: And there it is, not as much Ikuto as I had first intended there to be, but hey! Kukai was meant to be the main character....**

**Nae: Review or..... I will eat your brains......**

**Caity: Yeah, no more bad zombie movies for you...**

**Nae: Awww but they're awesome!!**

**Caity: -Rolls eyes- **

**Yoru: -Raps- Review and Fave Nya! Cos I like....pie! NYA! And...I RULE NYA!!!!**

**Miki: -sparkley eyes- Yoru your soooooo coool!! **

**Yoru: Nya! Review Nya! and you can have an Ikuto plushie, Nya! :3**


End file.
